S1E11 "The Endgame"
Clark regains some strength from being near Luthor’s Kryptonite and manages to punch him backwards. Lex flies backwards into his lab, causing a few things to crash around him. Using this moment, Clark hovers out and starts to ascend into the sky. Lex manages to get out of all the debris and pursues him. Clark starts firing heat beams back at Lex as he tries to get out of the atmosphere. Lex uses his suit to create a force field, blocking the oncoming beams. As Lex gets close enough, he fires a beam of Kryptonite, but even though it misses Clark, the radiation still causes him to lose balance and start tumbling towards the ground. He makes impact on the ground and creates a big crater. People start gathering around him to see if he’s alright, but before they have a chance to help, Lex slams into the ground, pushing Clark deeper into the Earth. Clark uses his freeze breath to jam the gears in Lex’s armor, causing him to freeze up. Using this moment, he charges up as much strength as he can into one punch, launching Lex high in the sky. He boosts up and starts to flurry punch the armor, breaking off pieces as he does so. When Lex’s suit regains its ability to move, he boosts forward and knocks Clark into a building. Regaining some strength, he boosts forward at Lex only to have him open up the Kryptonite core, forcing him to the ground. As Luthor looks down on Clark beaten before him, he charges his Kryptonite laser and aims right at his head, prepared to end the Man of Steel. It was at this point in which Clark realizes the building he crashed into is the Daily Planet. People stand around Lex and Clark looking at what has been revealed today. And then Lois pushes through the crowd and looks at Superman laying on the ground, and studying him for a second, says only one thing: “Clark?” Before any of them can respond further, Lex throws Clark out of the Planet, tumbling down towards the ground. Back in Lex’s lab, Mercy is rushing towards the computer, seeing the different settings that relay over to Lex’s suit. Noticing that she can change the settings in a way to easily shut the suit down, she yells out, hoping Superman hears her. He does, faintly, but he can hear the plan just enough to know what he has to do. He has to distract Lex for enough time so that Mercy can shut down his armor. The two start brawling in hand-to-hand combat, with Lex occasionally cheating by exposing the Kryptonite core. Mercy works frantically to begin the shutdown procedure back at the lab, looking at the news on a separate screen to see what is happening down at the Planet. Clark lands a direct punch in Lex’s abdomen, launching him into the street. As his suit comes to a halt, and he attempts to get up, it freezes in place. Mercy has shut down the suit. The center compartment opens, and Lex jumps out beginning to run away, before Perry White himself gives Lex a right hook. The police arrive and begin to carry Lex away, with Lex cursing and telling Superman that he will return someday and exact his revenge. While Clark helps with the damage control, Lois comes out of the building and runs over to him. Clark begins to explain himself and why he didn’t tell her, but before he can, Lois pauses him and then kisses him as they begin to float up to the sky. Starring Henry Cavill as Superman Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane Kristen Bell as Mercy Graves Sean Connery as Perry White Calum Worthy as Jimmy Olsen Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Category:Episodes Category:Last Son of Krypton Episodes